dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Amber
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = SQUARE ENIX & DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE |nicknames = |born = July 22, 1994Rachel Amber's Blackwell Academy File, , |age = 19''Life Is Strange: Rachel Amber's Missing Person Poster |died = Between April 23, 2013 and October 10, 2013 |causeofdeath = Overdosed by Nathan Prescott |citizenship = American |family = Rose Amber (mother), James Amber(Father), Sera Gearhardt (biological mother) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Hazel |height = 5'5" |weight = 110 lbs |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" (mentioned) |lastapp = "Episode 4: Dark Room" |voiceactor = |percapactor = }} '''Rachel Dawn Amber' (1994-2013) was a student at Blackwell Academy. Prior to 2013, she began her attendance at Blackwell and met Arcadia Bay resident, Chloe Price. The two later formed a close friendship and planned to run away together to Los Angeles.Life Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" Unbeknownst to Chloe, Rachel lived a double life with Frank Bowers, her boyfriend.Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time"Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" Six months prior to the return of Max Caulfield, Rachel "moved" to Los Angeles without Chloe and went missing. When the Arcadia Bay Police Department closed their official investigation, Chloe began a campaign in the hopes to find her. Neither Chloe or the police had been aware of Rachel's abduction by Mark Jefferson, who kept her drugged and held up in a bunker. She was accidentally killed by Nathan Prescott with a drug overdose some time between the months April and October 2013.Life Is Strange: "Episode 4: Dark Room" Biography Pre-game events Rachel Amber was born in July 22, 1994 in , . She began her attendance at Blackwell Academy prior to 2013. She excelled at Blackwell with 4.0 . Involved with "numerous" extracurricular activities, she was considered by her teachers to be best that their school represented. During her time at Blackwell, she met Chloe Price. Rachel learned Chloe was still dealing with the loss of her father and the departure of her best friend, Max Caulfield. Chloe and Rachel became friends, and mingled together on the campus of Blackwell Academy, befriending the likes of Justin Williams, Trevor and their "Skater Posse".The player must approach Justin to find out about his connection to Rachel Amber At some point in time, Rachel met Frank Bowers, Chloe's drug dealer and associate. During her relationship with Chloe, Rachel tried to tell Chloe about her involvement with Frank. She wrote a letter to Chloe while in their clubhouse at the junkyard, explaining that she had met someone special who was worldly and experienced "serious shit", but threw the letter away.Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" Rachel continued to see Frank behind the scenes, unaware that she was being watched by David Madsen, Chloe's stepfather. Rachel eventually stopped attending school and avoided her dorm room. Determined to make a career as a , she and Chloe planned on leaving on Arcadia Bay and moving to Los Angeles to start a life together. Monday, April 23, 2013, Rachel disappeared. The Arcadia Bay Police Department began a formal investigation for Rachel. Outside of the police and Chloe, no one, including her parents, believed there was something strange with her absence. Eventually, the police stopped looking for Rachel, unable to find any clues that could provide answers to her whereabouts.Lt. Chris Rossi: "Just wanted to let you know that Rachel Amber's investigation has officially been closed on our end. We always hope that for that one magic clue but once again Arcadia Bay covers up another secret. We always keep our eyes and ears open, but that's all we can do for from now. Thanks for all your help, Lt. Chris Rossi, Arcadia Bay PD". Frustrated, Chloe continued the search on her own. She created a series of missing persons posters and began distributing them all over Blackwell Academy's campus. ''Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Life Is Strange Alternate Timeline Characteristics Personality From accounts of Blackwell Academy students alone, Rachel Amber was well-liked by all cliques on-campus. She was considered be one of the "cool girls" by the vast majority, but she behaved unlike Victoria Chase and or other members of the Vortex Club, who treated other cliques outside theirs with disdain or other elitist attitudes. Very few people spoke ill of Rachel, most had nothing but positive things to say about Rachel. However, exploring the grounds of Blackwell, Max discovers conflicting messages about the opinion on Rachel: "Rachel Amber 4 Eva" carved into a table in Mark Jefferson's class; "Rachel Amber is a Bitch" written on the door of a stall in the girls' bathroom; "Rachel owes me Money, pay up Bitch" carved into a tree outside on campus grounds. Victoria is only the student on Blackwell Academy grounds that appears to openly own up to the fact that she does not like Rachel Amber, or the fact that there are a dozen missing persons posters all over the campus as she tears them down or vandalizes them. Chloe and Rachel Amber became close after the death of Chloe's father, William Price and the departure Max. Chloe believed Rachel was the only person who considered how she felt about her father and being "abandoned" by Max, who failed to contact her over the span of five years while in Seattle. Chloe considered Rachel "her angel" as a result, going as far as "replacing" Max with Rachel's friendship. Much of Chloe's dialog with Max when speaking about her relationship with Rachel implies that their relationship was a romantic one; Chloe going as far as saying that she was "rescued from Blackwell bros" by Rachel when Max notes apparent Chloe's crush on her. While Rachel Amber befriended whoever she liked and never concerned herself with what people might think of her, she did however, worry what Chloe would think of her relationship with Frank Bowers. Because she also shared a mutual affection for Frank, she never told Chloe, afraid of how her friend might judge her. Rachel Amber's life outside of school was mired with unspoken complications or troubles. Students at Blackwell assumed that Rachel was a "party animal" or "wild" because of how she chose to behave around members of the Vortex Club during their parties. Joyce's sentiment that Rachel was a "hell raiser" like her daughter, fell in line with the commonly accepted belief about Rachel's temperament. Other residents of Arcadia Bay believed her to be distant or disrespectful. How Rachel carried herself in school prior to her disappearance and in the company of Frank and Chloe resulted in a double life, one largely hidden from Chloe. Known Inconsistencies *In "Chrysalis" Rachel Amber's missing persons poster establishes that she was nineteen years old at the time of her disappearance, suggesting she was born in 1994 or 1993. However her school file states that she was born in 1995,Rachel Amber's school file making her seventeen at the time she became involved with Chloe and Frank and eighteen of her disappearance. This error appears again in the alternate timeline segment "Dark Room", in a newspaper detailing the search for Rachel. *In a official police report by Anderson Berry, Rachel Amber is stated to be eighteen years old.Anderson Berry's police report Trivia *Rachel has a green dragon on her calf and an eight-star tattooed on the inside of her wrist. *Chloe considered Rachel "her angel". *The abduction and death of Rachel Amber mirrors that of the murder of in '' . *According to Rachel Amber's school file she had a 4.0 Grade Point Average. *Joyce, David, Nathan and Frank recognized Rachel Amber's particular outfit on Max. Only Frank and David did not mistake her for Rachel at first glance. *Rachel's middle name is Dawn. *Chloe uses one of the photos of herself and Rachel Amber as her cell phone's slider. In order to get her to replace the image of herself and Rachel with a picture of Max, the player must have done three of the following: **Take the blame for Chloe's pot in "Chrysalis" **Don't answer Kate's phone call in "Out of Time" **Pull the trigger on Frank in "Out of Time" **Allow her to take the $5,000 from the handicap fund in "Chaos Theory" *At the beginning of the game, players speculated: **Rachel was a time traveler like Max, who disappeared into another timeline. **A spiritual guardian in the form of the Blue Butterfly that appeared in the girls bathroom. **A manifestation of the storm Max believed will destroy the town of Arcadia Bay. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Deceased Characters in Life Is Strange Category:Before The Storm (Life Is Strange) Category:Before The Storm Characters